Of Ice Cream And Norwegians
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: A small drabble for infinitytwice. Country names used, not really anything to warn about 'cept extreme fail. x


"Let's go get ice cream!"

Norway rolled his eyes. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was obvious by the enthusiastically obnoxious voice that it was Denmark. Iceland was never this cheery, Finland was never obnoxious and Sweden – well, that didn't sound like something Sweden would say. At all.

"Go away," Norway said, wondering how the hell Denmark still managed to get in. He was sure that his charms would've worked against the Dane.

"Don't you want ice cream?" Denmark demanded, finally in Norway's line of vision.

"With you? No." And with that Norway turned away from Denmark back to his book.

"Please? I really want ice cream," Denmark begged.

"Then go get it yourself," Norway said, flipping another page. "Your ice cream cravings really don't concern me."

"What are you reading anyways? Some sorta boring book?" Denmark demanded, ripping the book out of Norway's hands.

"It's a book Iceland told me to read. It's fascinating. I'd tell you to read it, but I know your brain can't handle words," Norway said.

"You're such a good friend _Norge_! Of course _you'd_ know I hate books!" Denmark exclaimed, patting Norway on the back. Norway rolled his eyes. Of course Denmark wouldn't get he had just insulted him. "So how about that ice cream?"

"The answer is no Denmark. Kindly let yourself out of my house," Norway said, giving Denmark a pointed look.

"Why won't you get ice cream with me?" Denmark demanded.

"Why won't you leave my house?"

"Because I want you to come with me to get ice cream!"

"… for a man in his mid-twenties, you act awfully like a five year old."

"That's not even on topic! Let's just go get some ice cream – you need the fresh air anyways. It's not healthy to be inside all day you know."

"It's not healthy hanging out with you either."

"What? Yes it is!" Denmark sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Norway was refusing to budge no matter how hard Denmark pleaded.

"No it is not. Now, if you're done irritating me would you kindly leave?"

"I have a game in a few days," Denmark said suddenly. Norway looked up at him from his chair [a rather comfortable leather chair, a gift to him from Sweden and Finland].

"So?" Norway asked in disinterest. He wasn't in the Fédération Internationale de Football Association tournament so anything about FIFA wasn't much interest to him.

"I kinda wanted to spend some time with my friend before practising. I need some time to relax you know," Denmark said staring at his friend. Norway's right eyebrow rose.

"I'm your friend?" he asked. Denmark's eyes widened.

"You're my _best_ friend! We've known each other since forever – of course we're best friends!" Denmark stated. Norway shrugged; he had always thought Denmark was more of a nuisance than anything else… but sure. Maybe they were friends.

"Ok," Norway said. He wasn't really sure of what else to say. He just wished Denmark would quit annoying him so he could get back to his reading.

"Will you come get ice cream with me _now_?" Denmark begged. "I really want to spend some time with you before I have to go to practice."

"Why?" Norway asked. "Why not Sweden or Finland or Iceland?"

"Because I like you the best," Denmark said. Norway felt his cheeks burn, ever so slightly.

"Will you stop annoying me if I say yes?" Norway asked finally, sighing. In events like these, it was always best to just treat Denmark like how one would treat a five year old.

"Yes?" Denmark said hopefully. Norway sighed. The things one must go through in order to stop being harassed by blonde Danes who don't take no for an answer…

"Fine," Norway said, sighing as Denmark gleefully grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door. "I should lock the door," he said, glancing at his door as Denmark dragged him to the sidewalk.

"Nah – your fairy things can guard it," Denmark said airily, not even faltering as Norway pulled his arms away from the Dane.

"They're pixies," Norway muttered. There was a very strong distinction between his pixies and England's fairies. It was infuriating when people didn't see the difference.

"Hey _Norge_ what are you gonna get?" Denmark said cheerfully as they walked into the small ice cream store.

"I don't care."

"I'm getting pistachio!"

"I don't care."

"I love pistachio – it's all green and it tastes _so_ good! Not as good as beer though. Wouldn't it be cool if they made a beer flavoured beer?"

"I don't care."

"That's what I thought too – it'd be epic!" Denmark stopped in front of the counter. "I'd like a cone of pistachio ice cream and my friend here would like…" he paused, glancing at Norway.

Norway shrugged. "Vanilla, I guess," he muttered.

"And a cone of vanilla ice cream for my friend!" Denmark proclaimed. Norway noticed the people staring at them and wished vehemently that a lightening bolt come down and strike Denmark down so Norway wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"Here you go," the cashier said to them, handing Denmark both ice cream cones. He handed the vanilla cone to Norway who took it resignedly.

"We should do this more often," Denmark said cheerfully as they exited the store. Norway hoped that since they had gotten ice cream together as Denmark wished, he could go back home.

"No we shouldn't," Norway muttered.

"You'll be rooting for me on the 14th right?" Denmark asked earnestly. Norway sighed.

"Sure," he said. He and Netherlands weren't that close anyways…

"Good. When I win we'll go out for celebratory ice cream!" Denmark proclaimed, raising a fist into the air. Norway smiled slightly.

As insanely, infuriatingly _annoying_ as Denmark could be, he was Norway's best friend. Whether Norway was ready to admit it or not.

* * *

**A/N: This was a short drabble for infinitytwice for guessing where 'ickle roddykins' was from - she asked for something involving Denmark, Norway and ice cream. So here you go! I hope you like it [it's semi-fail x)]**

**Heh yea, FIFA fever's running high in my school [despite the fact Canada's in the running at all] so I had to mention it somewhere x]**

**Here's a quick question for you - what teams are you supporting? Personally I'm supporting Spain and Brazil :D **

**Reviews make Denmark drag you to get ice cream. **


End file.
